superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is an alien monster who was originally from the planet Krypton.This info comes from DC Comics, which presumably would also be the case in the Earth-1A universe, assuming the character exists in that universe. In an alternate reality, Doomsday is responsible for killing Marvin, Wendy and Wonder Dog due to Superman carelessly making the children charge the monster in battle.As seen in The fan film Why Superheroes Make Terrible Bosses. Character biographyThis is entirely taken from DC Comics. It's place in the Earth-1A universe is simply conjectural. Originally, the character that would eventually be known as Doomsday was a humanoid infant on the planet Krypton. This was years before the humanoids of Krypton gained dominance over the other lifeforms on the planet. During this time, it was a hellish world and only the strongest creatures survived. Bertron, an alien from another world, was interested in creating the ultimate lifeform, so he started by using the infant, placing him on the surface of the planet and allowing him to be killed by the creatures or the harsh environment. This was done multiple times. Each time, whatever of the lifeform's remains that survived were harvested and used again, to create a better, stronger version than the previous. In short, the mad scientist was using the method of cloning to accelerate the evolution of the being he was creating. Through decades of this process, the being who would eventually become Doomsday was forced to endure the agony of death, thousands upon thousands of times; the memory of these countless deaths was recorded in his genes and drove it to hate all life. Eventually, Doomsday gained the ability to evolve against what killed him in his prior life without the need of Bertron's technology, his genes possibly. At this point he proceeded to hunt down and kill all of the lethal creatures that inhabited Krypton. When it saw Bertron, Doomsday considered him and the team to be a threat and attacked the ship they were working in. Bertron himself met his death at the hands of his own creation. Eventually Doomsday escaped from the planet Krypton, and eventually made his way to Earth, many thousands of years later, where he encounters Superman and the rest of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Evolutionary Regenerative Healing Factor: Doomsday was created and evolved through cloning an infant and having it killed over and over again by one of the most dangerous species of the universe and in one of the harshest habitats in existence, prehistoric Krypton. As such, he returns to life every time he dies and becomes resistant or immune to what killed him before. An example of this was how Doomsday was immune to the Radiant's energy after being killed by the Radiant the first time they fought. Also, Doomsday was shown to be extremely resilient to energy based attacks when facing Darkseid, even going so far as to brutally attack the Lord of Apokolips who had unleashed the full force of his Omega Beams on Doomsday at point blank range. The amount of damage dealt to Doomsday determines the length of time it would take to fully recover it. If Doomsday was barely killed with minimal damage, his recovery could be as little as a few months; if he was extensively damaged, it could take thousands of years. He also has a highly accelerated healing factor that allows him to heal and regenerate from most damage almost instantly. Adaptive Resistances: Doomsday can also develop and evolve resistances to whatever injures or harms him, which was demonstrated in the "Superman/Doomsday: Hunter/Prey" series. His shield is among the strongest in the universe. Superman used a sound gun to paralyze Doomsday, but Doomsday's auditory canals closed making him impervious to the weapon. Waverider paralyzed Doomsday once with chronal energy, but the second attempt backlashed on him. In essence, Doomsday can become as invulnerable as necessary. Doomsday, however, has proven incapable of resistance to direct damage. Recently, though, his adaptive capabilities have been greatly enhanced to the point where he can recover and adapt almost instantaneously. Adaptive Countermeasures: Doomsday can also develop any weapons and evolutions to counter anything in his way, such as the case when he cancelled out a being of pure energy (i.e. Radiant) by generating a highly specific aura of energy. His powers also allowed him to extend his claws to strike while Superman was in flight and reel him in while slowly poisoning him in the aforementioned Superman/Doomsday: Hunter/Prey or breathe flames against the Martian Manhunter. Doomsday now adapts nearly instantly to threats. Bone Protrusions: As a result of these evolutions, Doomsday is covered by "Bone Protrusions" all throughout his body that serves as added protection for what few vital organs he has and as weapons. Absorption Cells: Throughout Doomsday's Kryptonian body the monster can replicate and store the special abilities of any super-beings in his immediate proximity using "Absorption Cells". With every being he encounters, Doomsday becomes even more powerful and virtually unstoppable by copying their powers. Powers gained courtesy of this one are the abilities of Steel, including a stainless, metallic, steel body armor, new stainless, metallic, steel Bone Protrusions, and the power of flight. Superhuman Strength: Doomsday is an extremely powerful alien engineered on the planet Krypton. He was designed and artificially built by Kryptonian scientists and was constantly tortured and abused into hating all Kryptonians, particularly Superman, making it possible for his rage to enable him to overpower and even kill full fledged Kryptonians at ease. With his strength, Doomsday can easily overpower and kill humans and other aliens like Kryptonians, and can bend and break through reinforced steel, destroy impenetrable barriers, and can lift extremely heavy objects, and uproot trees and buildings/structures as well as decimate them with his might. He is strong and powerful enough to overcome entire rosters of superhumans, like the Justice League. Doomsday's strength capacity potential seems to be unlimited. Due to his adaptive abilities he is as strong as he needs to be to accomplish any goal. Superhuman Durability: Doomsday is almost completely resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm, and as such, bullets bounce off him, rockets, lasers and bombs won't leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions (beams) can't penetrate through his tough hide, and he can survive in space and can even operate while in the direct prsence of space vacuums, vortexes and wormholes, and he doesn't require oxygen, water, or any form of nourishment to maintain himself, and he can only be harmed by high-tier superhuman beings like Superman, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel. Superhuman Stamina: Doomsday can maintain continuous movement and can exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. With that said, Doomsday can take part in superpowerd battle sequences probably for months on end. Superhuman Speed: Doomsday can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest, most fit human athlete. However, Doomsday can't run or move nearly as fast as speedsters like Superman or the Flash. Superhuman Reflexes: Most surprising are his reflexes and speed for his bulked and built size. In a matter of moments, Doomsday managed to render most of the Justice League incapable of fighting. Super-Leaping: He was incapable of flight but due to his extremely dense muscles in his legs, he can leaps miles at a time. Superman took advantage of this in their first battle by attempting to keep him airborne. He also used it to his advantage when he deposited Doomsday in a lake to slow him down. Flight: Although he had been incapable of flight after his return he used his power absorption cells to steal the self powered flight of Steel as well as other abilities. Solar Radiation Absorption: Somewhat similar to Superman's Kryptonian DNA, Doomsday absorbs and processes solar radiation and can store it for thousands of years. Self-Sustenance: As a result of his engineering, Doomsday does not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep and can survive in the vacuum of space. Sense Kryptonian: A genetic ability to sense anyone Kryptonian. Kryptonian Rage: Overriding instinct to treat any being with Kryptonian DNA as an automatic threat. Notes *'Doomsday' made his first appearance in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_Man_of_Steel_Vol_1_18 Superman: The Man of Steel # 18 (December 1992)]. *'Doomsday' is best known as the man who killed Superman in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_2_75 Superman # 75 (January 1993)] Appearance Meanwhile, At The Hall Of Justice *Why Superheroes Make Terrible Bosses References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:Aliens